Even in Death
by Sara-Rakel
Summary: DG: Uma song baseada na música Even in Death dos Evanescence. Ginny relembra um passado não muito distante


N.A: É a minha primeira song fic, baseada na música Even in Death dos Evanescence. Não é muito alegre, mas epsero que gostem.

**Even in Death**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Era noite e Ginny estava sozinha. Era frequenta encontrá-la naquele sítio quase todos os dias desde à dois anos; sempre ali sentada, sempre sozinha como quem espera por algo.

A lua iluminava a suave terra castanha em volta e criava um ambiente que lhe lembrava em muito o último dia de Guerra. Foi impossível não relembrar tudo o que aconteceu…

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_ My love_  
_ The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_ Even in death our love goes on_

Depois de dois dias de violenta Guerra, tudo chegou ao fim. Harry derrotou Voldemort e agora todos podiam descansar. Apesar de todo o cansaço, todos tinham forças para correr e abraçar amigos, família e comemorar a nova era que começava, uma era de paz… Todos menos ela.

Ginny correu e correu até o encontrar. Lá estava ele, estendido na suave terra castanha, iluminado pela lua brilhante que parecia ter saído detrás das nuvens para comemorar aquela vitória. Mas algo estava mal.

- Amor… finalmente encontrei-te. – disse ela ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e tocando-lhe. – Estás gelado… vou buscar alguém para te ajudar.

- Não! – ele implorou. – Fica aqui comigo, por favor.

- Mas tu precisas de um médico Draco, deixa-me só ir buscar alguém ou pedir a alguém que chame um…

- Não há tempo Ginevra…

- É claro que há tempo amor… a guerra acabou, nós vencemos. Agora não precisamos mais ter medo. – Ginny fez menção de se levantar mas ele agarrou a sua mão com delicadeza.

- Por favor, fica. Tenho que te dizer algo antes.

* * *

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

- Ginny, sabia que te ia encontrar aqui. Estão todos à tua procura mas é claro que tinhas que aqui estar. – Ron interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Porque é que estão à minha procura?

- Faz hoje dois anos que a Guerra acabou, estão todos lá em casa a comemorar. Devias estar lá também… afinal o Harry salvou-nos a todos!

- Não tenho motivos nenhuns para comemorar, muito menos neste dia. – o tom de voz era triste.

- É claro que tens! Ninguém da nossa família morreu, estamos todos bem! A Hermione e o Harry também estão bem. Que mais querias?

- Para ti falar é fácil, Ron. Não perdeste a Hermione, casaste e tiveste o teu filho, hás-de ter mais…

- E tu perdeste o teu namorado, está na altura de o esqueceres! Ele está morto Ginny, M-O-R-T-O. Mas tu estás viva, só tens 22 anos e tens direito de continuar a viver, de ser feliz.

- Tu não entendes, Ron! – ela elevou um pouco o tom de voz. - O Draco não morreu. Ele continua comigo e vai sempre continuar.

- Sabes o que é que eu acho? Que tu estás louca, completamente louca! – e com isto ele desmaterializou-se.

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

- Ele não entende, ninguém entende… Eu não posso sair do teu lado e tu… tu não podes deixar-me…

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_ My love_  
_ The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_ Even in death our love goes on_

- Está bem, Draco. Eu fico até tu me dizeres o que tens a dizer e depois vou buscar ajuda.

- Ginevra… não tens noção do quanto te amo.

- Ora, Draco. – Ginny corou mas não pode evitar de sorrir. – Eu sei que tu me amas, eu também te… - Draco não a deixou continuar pois tinha que falar depressa.

- Mudaste-me tanto… um Malfoy pedir por favor, um Malfoy dizer a alguém «Eu amo-te»; um Malfoy a amar uma Weasley… e no entanto nada disto me faz confusão. A teu lado vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida, deste sentido à minha vida, completaste o meu ser e nada mais importava desde que estivesses a meu lado: nem família, nem dinheiro, nem fama, nem casa, nada.

- Ainda vamos viver muitos mais momentos felizes, os dois juntos. Acabou tudo, não temos mais que nos preocupar…

- Eu não consigo, Ginevra. Não vou conseguir estar a teu lado.

- É claro que vais!

- És a rapariga mais doce e mais querida que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. E no entanto tens uma força interior maior que a de muitos bons Aurors juntos… tiveste força para lutar na Guerra, tiveste força para lutar por mim.

- Só te fiz ver qual o lado certo nesta Guerra.

- Amo-te tanto… - ele acariciou a face dela por onde lágrimas escorriam livremente. – Não fiques triste… o nosso amor nunca vai acabar…

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

- Draco, diz-me que vais ficar bem… eu sei que vais. Porque é que estás a dizer tudo isto?

- A vida é assim, minha doce Ginevra… Obrigada por me teres feito descobrir o melhor que a vida tinha para dar… Obrigada por me fazeres amar-te, e por me amares…

- Draco…

- Desculpa. – os olhos azuis do loiro começaram a fechar.

- Draco, não! – Ginny desesperou e abanou o rapaz cujos olhos se encontravam completamente fechados agora. – Não me faças isto, não me podes deixar… É porque não te amo o suficiente? Eu amo-te mais que a minha própria vida, amo-te mais que qualquer coisa no mundo… e… não é possível amar-te mais do que já faço…

Ginny continuou ali a falar e a falar mas Draco não respondeu, nunca mais ele poderia fazê-lo. Draco Malfoy estava morto e com ele, uma parte de Ginny Weasley também.

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_ My love_  
_ The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_ Even in death our love goes on_

- Eles não entendem Draco… mas eu vou ficar sempre aqui contigo, meu amor… para sempre aqui contigo. Eles acham-me louca mas eu lembro-me de cada palavra que me disseste antes de morrer e não te posso amar mais do que já amo…

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Ginny deitou-se por cima da terra que cobria Draco e antes de fechar os olhos pela última vez disse:

- Mesmo para além da morte o nosso amor continuará.

**FIM**

Notas finais: E pronto, acabou. O que é que acharam? Deixem reviews, por favor! É simples e faz-me a pessoa mais feliz do Mundo, mesmo que seja a dizer que não gostaram - sempre se aprende qualquer coisa! Obrigada por terem lido, beijinhos a todos! 


End file.
